This invention relates generally to fuel injection for diesel engines and in particular to timing of fuel injection systems for diesel engines.
A number of prior art devices utilize the measurement of peak cylinder pressure as a method of timing spark ignition of an internal combustion engine to achieve optimum engine output, reduction of emissions of oxides of nitrogen or control of the timing of combustion (particularly for spark ignition engines).
Some of these references go so far as to utilize additional engine parameters such as engine load and speed to adjust the timing so that peak cylinder pressure occurs at a pre-selected crankshaft angle.
In spark ignited internal combustion engines the timing of the ignition and combustion of vaporized fuel can be accurately controlled for the fuels used when using engine speed and engine load as parameters to adjust spark advance or retard. However, for diesel fueled engines, ignition delay, as determined by cetane number, is an added factor which must be considered.